Legend of the White Shadow
by SeraphimKnight
Summary: My first fic, so go easy on me, okay? Rated for violence, language, and the occasional involuntary grabbing of body parts
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO, or any other copyrighted materials in this fic. I also apologize to anyone who has thought up similar names in their own fics. it's like I always say: "if it's a good idea, someone else has already thought of it"  
  
Legend of the White Shadow  
  
It was another day on Pioneer 2. Everyone was moving about doing their daily routines, hoping that one day they could safely live on Ragol. In the hunters guild, they were starting a new program for younger citizens aspiring to be hunters, known as the "youth colonization plan". thousands of young Humans and Newmans were lined up in a large room, awaiting orders from their trainers. a white-haired HUnewearl girl approached one of the trainers, looking determined.  
  
"State your name, class, and Section ID, so we may assign you a teacher."  
  
The Newman girl nervously began to speak  
  
"My name is Tenshi, I am a HUnewearl, and belong to the Section ID "Whitill". I hope I can become a great asset to the hunters guild."  
  
Her trainer entered her information in a computer, and handed her several items  
  
"This is the standard equipment of all members of the hunter class. It consists of one photon saber, a standard frame, one MAG, and 300 mesetas. Be careful not to lose them, for you will be using them rather often from now on. When your ID number "HUN-3467" is announced, please return to this area to be paired with a teacher, and possibly a partner."  
  
"Thank you, I'll stay close by, just in case."  
  
However, when she saw her friend, Sakura, a pink-haired FOnewearl from across the room, she quickly forgot her promise, and ran over to her  
  
"Sakura-chan! I did it! I'm a hunter!"  
  
"Wow, congratulations, Tenshi! I just became a Force!"  
  
"That's great! Its been so long since we talked. What's new in your life?"  
  
"well... it's not really part of MY life, but I thought that you would find this interesting..."  
  
She pulled out a small hologram projector that began displaying a news article from several days ago  
  
Mysterious Vigilante Hunter Strikes Again  
  
This was the scene in jungle sector 2, when a renegade RAcast had been brought to justice by a mysterious Hunter the previous night. although the RAcast was still functioning at the time of his capture, he was unable to move, and his memory files of the previous night had been wiped clean. When the P2 police force arrived on the scene, they detected trace amounts of an unknown photon energy type in the area, signifying that this "Mystery Hunter" must be armed with an illegally modified weapon. Since no one was at the scene of the fight to claim the bounty on the RAcast, it has been donated to various projects on Pioneer 2, including the DF cell research project, Lavis weapon development, and the youth colonization plan  
  
Sakura turned off the hologram projector, and placed it in her pocket  
  
"So what do you think, Ten-chan? doesn't this "mystery hunter" sound cool?"  
  
"I'm not really sure... those bounty hunters will do anything for some quick cash, after all. who knows? Maybe he'd get a job to kill some new hunters like us?"  
  
"Aw, you worry too much, Ten-chan! You aren't going to become a great hunter if you're always worrying about something!"  
  
*Attention please, attention please, will ID number FOR-6782 please report to the front desk?*  
  
"Awk! That's my number! Gotta go, Ten-chan!"  
  
"Okay, good luck, Sakura-chan!"  
  
She sat down on a bench and waited for her number to be called. Looking down on the planet below them through a glass window, She felt a feeling of serenity, but suddenly...  
  
"CRAP! CRAP! How could I have overslept on a day like this!?"  
  
A young FOmar, clad in white, ran into the room, obviously in a rush. He weaved between several hunters as he tried to reach the front desk. But, as he was nearing his destination, he tripped over his own robes, and landed on Tenshi!  
  
"OwOwOw! Thats the last time I run with a robe on! Damn it! Where'd my hat go?"  
  
He began to look around for his oversized force-hat, not seeming to notice that he was still lieing on Tenshi (in a suggestive position, for that matter :P). Tenshi calmly thought to herself about how to assess her situation  
  
Okay, Tenshi... there is currently a strange human male on your body, in what can only be described as a suggestive position... I must assess this problem as only a woman would...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"  
  
she reached up and grabbed the FOmar's neck, and began to swing him around her head, in a comical sack-of-potatoes manner  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, GOT IT???"  
  
She threw him at the glass window that showed the planet Ragol down below. When he collided with the window, his momentum seemed to make him stick to the surface for several seconds. He landed on the floor and fell unconscious, and Tenshi walked off in a huff  
  
"Ugh... men are all the same!"  
  
1 hour later...  
  
*Attention please, attention please, will ID number HUN-3467 please report to the front desk?*  
  
"Ara! that's me! i'd better get going!"  
  
She ran up to the front desk as fast as possible, breathing heavily  
  
"I'm... here to meet my teacher"  
  
"Very well, your teacher will be a RAcaseal named KA8-T, or "Katie" as she prefers to be called. You will find her in room 4, along with your partner"  
  
Tenshi entered room 4 and came face-to-face with her teacher. She was one of the newer models of RA-class androids, who wore a layer of artificial skin on their bodies, making them look essentially human  
  
"Welcome to my group, Tenshi. I am Katie, your teacher, and this is your partner over here...'  
  
She motioned her hand to an all-too-familiar FOmar sitting on a nearby bench. Tenshi's eyes almost seemed to fill with flames of anger.  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
The FOmar extended his hand towards her  
  
"Hiya. Sorry about that little incident earlier... My name's Seraphim... nice to meet you"  
  
END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Combat training

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO. you know that, right? You must have read thousands of fanfics like this by now anyway.  
  
Legend of the White Shadow  
  
"What do you mean I have to work with him?"  
  
"I mean: You will HAVE to work with him if you want to pass the exam! No excuses!"  
  
Tenshi looked at Seraphim angrily, and walked over to him  
  
"Listen up, boy! If you ever try anything with me, you'll have a one- way ticket to the afterlife, okay?"  
  
"Uh... Don't you think you're overreacting? So I'm a little clumsy, okay?"  
  
"You... Touched... My... Breasts..!"  
  
"Sorry, but that was an acci-"  
  
Before Seraphim could finish his sentence, Tenshi grabbed his arm, and flung him against a wall  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"-dent"  
  
Katie looked back and forth between the two, and finally, looked at the now- cracked wall  
  
"looks like it is..."  
  
(okay, that was a corny joke, but give me a break here! i'm not used to doing this!)  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Katie had lead Seraphim and Tenshi down through the main teleporter to Ragol's surface. They emerged in a sunny forest area  
  
"This is forest sector 1, a typical training ground for new hunters. i assume that each of you have equipped the weapons and armor given to you by the hunter's guild?"  
  
"Yes I have, Ms. Katie"  
  
"Uh... sure... i think i did.. and... WHOA! WHAT'S THAT THING?!?!"  
  
Seraphim pointed to a small, white, metal object, hovering near his left shoulder, and then began to try to run from it, although it followed him closely behind. Tenshi and Katie shot uneasy glances at each other  
  
"That's your Mag..."  
  
"My what?"  
  
*Sigh* "Didn't you read the newbies manual you received when you signed up?"  
  
"Uh... sure... cover to cover..."  
  
Again, uneasy glances from Tenshi and Katie...  
  
"It looks like we're going to have to start from square one, you two..."  
  
"Thanks a lot, you idiot!"  
  
"Oh, sure! Blame it on me!"  
  
"Quiet down, you two!"  
  
... ...  
"Yes, Ma'am" "Yes, Ma'am"  
  
"Good. Okay now, to begin with, The objects floating over your shoulders are called "Mags". They are small robotic guardians who will provide a small amount of protection for you, and can become more powerful by giving them excess healing items you don't need..."  
  
"wow, and I thought Ragol just had really big bugs..."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Idiot..."  
  
...  
...  
  
"Oookaayyy.... Moving on! I believe each of you received a weapon at the time of your registration?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, as a HUnewearl, i received a saber-type weapon"  
  
"Good, Tenshi. Please activate it to show that you know how to use it"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am"  
  
Tenshi pulled out the bladeless sword hilt of a deactivated saber, and flipped a small swich, causing a green energy blade to appear. Seraphim stared at the weapon wide-eyed  
  
"Whoa! That thing looks so cool! all I got was this frilly-looking cane! Let me see that thing!"  
  
He grabbed the saber out of Tenshi's hands, but just as he had a firm grip on it, it's blade vanished as though it had been deactivated  
  
"Huh? I don't think that's supposed to happen..."  
  
"ARGH! Idiot! You broke my weapon!"  
  
*chuckle* "Settle down, you two, this is just an example of 'Stat restriction'"  
  
"Stat restriction?" "Stat restriction"  
  
"It's a safety mechanism added to weapons to prevent misuse. A basic saber-type weapon requires 30 base ATP points to be used. Tenshi has exactly that amount at her level, but I believe that Seraphim has less than half that amount at his level, am I right?"  
  
Seraphim nodded, clearly disappointed  
  
"Well, that's good to know. I wouldn't trust this idiot with a beam- weapon anyway..."  
  
"Hey! I could SO be trusted with a beam-weapon!"  
  
"He does have a point, you know. as a force, he is given the ability to use "Techniques" immediately. right now, he has an innate ability to shoot fireballs by using the "Foie" technique"  
  
Tenshi's eyes went wide, as she slowly turned her head towards Seraphim  
  
"He... can... shoot fireballs..?"  
  
"wow, really? That sounds a lot cooler than just swinging around a shiney sword!"  
  
He examined his hands, trying to figure out how this "Foie" technique worked, when suddenly...  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"AAH! HELP! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!"  
  
Tenshi sighed and pulled a bucket of water from god-knows-where (hammerspace, I believe it's called?)  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Whew... mental note: don't do that again..."  
  
"Sorry Seraphim, but as a force, You'll be doing that for most of your life now. Fortunately, you should be able to practice it more, now that we're moving on to BATTLE TRAINING!"  
  
30 minutes later  
  
The three of them were hiding just out of a clearing, where several penguin- like Yellow birds were sitting  
  
"These are "Rag Rappies", the weakest animals in this sector. they should provide ample experience until you are promoted to your second or third level"  
  
Seraphim looked at the three birds and grinned  
  
"HA! This is going to be easy! Just leave this one to me, ladies!"  
  
He snuck into the clearing and raised his cane over one of the Rappies heads  
  
*BONK*  
  
"Ha Ha! Take that, you stupid bird!"  
  
The three Rappies turned to face him, all with an angry expression on their faces  
  
"Um... Sorry?"  
  
...  
...  
...  
"RUN! THE PSYCHO BIRDIES ARE OUT FOR BLOOD!"  
  
He began running out of the clearing with the three rappies on his tail. Katie looked at Tenshi with a look that seemed to say 'you better go help him'  
  
...  
... "Fine..."  
  
3 Hours later  
  
"okay, you two, lets take a look at your progress for the day... It appears that Tenshi has reached level 4 today. congratulations, Tenshi!"  
  
"Yay! this is easier than I thought!"  
  
"And you, Seraphim..."  
  
*gulp*  
  
"Not only have you not gained a single level today, but you have almost exhausted your Item stock, nearly died several times, and have drained your Tech. Point gauge trying to kill butterflies... Perhaps you should return to Pioneer 2, and consider becoming an accountant"  
  
"aww... come on, Katie-Sensei! Give me another chance! I know i'll get the next Rappie, or maybe even the next Booma!"  
  
"i'm sorry, Seraphim, but Tenshi is right... you are an idiot. The only way that you could ever dream of passing the exam now would be to-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, a frightened scream filled the air around them, causing Tenshi's eyes to go wide with fear!  
  
"Oh, my God! That's my friend Sakura's voice!"  
  
"What? Your friend's in trouble? Hold on! i'll try to find her on my scanners!"  
  
Katie's Eyes began to glow with a pale light, as she looked around in all directions  
  
"There's a young FOnewearl about 50 meters to the east! There seems to be a powerful HUcast nearby her!"  
  
"That's her! come on! Let's go!"  
  
"Hey, wait for me! you cant leave me here alone with these evil birds!"  
  
The three of them ran off to the east, and burst into another clearing. A black-armored HUcast stood over a collapsed FOnewearl preparing to strike her down with a high-level Partisan-class weapon  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"TENSHI!!!"  
  
The HUcast turned to face the three of them  
  
"What's this? More newbies for me to kill? Lets just see what we're up against now..."  
  
The HUcast activated his own scanners, and looked over the three new arrivals in the area  
  
"heheheh... This is all they have? The RAcaseal is level 25, The HUnewearl is level 4, and the FOmar Is a measly level 1!"  
  
Katie approached the HUcast, her fear not showing, due to her robotic nature  
  
"This area is officially closed off to all but new hunter candidates and their teachers! you have no right to be here! I order you to leave immediately!"  
  
"Hmm... Let me think about that for a minute... NO!"  
  
with a sharp motion, he used his Partisan to cut off Katie's head!  
  
"No! Katie! i'll kill you for that!"  
  
Tenshi grabbed her saber and charged toward the Hucast, but before she could get close enough to attack, she was thrown back by a small explosion, knocking her to the ground, causing her to drop her saber  
  
"Wha... what was that?"  
  
"A paralysis trap, just a little something you biologicals are unable to use! You wont be able to move until it's effects wear off, and they don't wear off for quite a long time! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Damn... He's right! i can't move! He has us right where he wants us!"  
  
The Hucast held the blade of his partisan inches from Tenshi's jugular vein, ready to strike  
  
"It's time to die, Newman!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"What? Augh!"  
  
From out of nowhere, several Foie Techniques struck the HUcast from behind!  
  
"Sakura? is that you?"  
  
"heh... No, Tenshi... It's just me!"  
  
"SERAPHIM???"  
  
He stood not too far away from the HUcast, his palm still smoking from the recent barrage of Foie blasts. something about him was different... His goofy personality seemed to have vanished entirely, replaced by the personality of an experienced fighter  
  
"RRAGH!!! I'll kill you first!"  
  
The HUcast charged towards Seraphim, expecting him to be an easy target, but just as his weapon was about to connect with his body, he seemed to vanish, appearing next to Tenshi's paralyzed body  
  
"Don't worry, Tenshi. I'll take care of this guy..."  
  
He noticed her fallen saber on the ground nearby and picked it up  
  
"mind if i borrow this for a second?"  
  
"But Seraphim! you arent strong enough to use that yet!"  
  
"Oh, really..."  
  
He flipped the activation switch, and surprisingly, the green energy blade activated!  
  
"I don't see any problems here..."  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"It's time you met the real me..."  
  
He calmly walked toward the HUcast, and began speaking a strange incantation  
  
"Where there is light... There is darkness..."  
  
His silver hair seemed to shorten to shoulder-length...  
  
"One cannot exist without the other..."  
  
His robes began to tighten and harden around his body, forming white hunter armor...  
  
"May the forces of light and darkness gather within me and give me strength..."  
  
He threw his hat to the ground...  
  
"For I am..."  
  
His "Pinkal" Section ID began to spin, and transformed into a "Whitill" section ID...  
  
"The White Shadow!"  
  
He had changed from a FOmar to a HUmar! He took up Tenshi's saber, and pointed it's blade at the HUcast. The HUcast began to scan his new form through his scanners, as Tenshi watched out of the corner of her eye...  
  
"The White... Shadow..?"  
  
"Impossible! No one can change their class once it has been chosen! My god... His level is skyrocketing! 14... 35... 68... 100!"  
  
his scanners exploded due to the great mass of power before him!  
  
"I don't believe it! I can still feel it increasing!"  
  
"That's right... And now... I'll put your reign of terror to an end!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	3. Battle in the Forest

Disclaimer: If I owned PSO, I would fix the glitches, stop the duping, get rid of the online fee, and make it gamecube-exclusive like it SHOULD have been ( no offense to the rabid X-Box fanboys :P )  
Legend of the White Shadow  
  
So many thoughts were running through Tenshi's mind...  
  
"Who is this guy? How did he transform like that? Is he strong enough to beat that android? Am I going to die if he cant? What about Sakura and Katie? I know Katie can be repaired, but what if something happens to Sakura?"  
  
But in Sakura's mind, the only thought running through her head was...  
  
"Hey... That guy's kind of cute!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the scene of the battle, the now-transformed HUmar and the enraged HUcast stared each other down  
  
"Attacking innocent girls, eh? Not exactly the kind of thing I'd expect from a fellow hunter..."  
  
"Shut up! i have no affiliation with you! You'll die just the same as those two!"  
  
the HUcast lunged his partisan at Seraphim...  
  
"HEY! In this form, I'm called "White Shadow", got it?  
  
What? But you introduced yourself as "Seraphim" in the prologue!  
  
Just do it, or I'll sic a Hildetorr on you!  
  
Fine! Fine! No need to get nasty! Now where was I..? Ah, yes!  
  
The HUcast lunged his partisan at WHITE SHADOW...  
  
Thank you...  
  
...and began to perform a 3-hit combo, to which White Shadow easily weaved between all three strikes, and somehow, disappeared from sight  
  
"What? Where'd he go?"  
  
"Up here!"  
  
He was standing on the HUcast's partisan! Just below the photon blade, where it's long handle became it's beam generator  
  
"There's a funny thing about long weapons like partisans, you know..."  
  
"WHAT? What are you talking about? Stop playing around! This is a fight to the death!"  
  
He quickly ran down the partisan's shaft, bringing him just inches from his opponent's face!  
  
"Once your enemy gets behind the range of your blade, you have no way to counterattack!"  
  
With a sharp motion of his wrist, he used Tenshi's saber to cut the HUcast's right arm off!  
  
"Victory is mine!"  
  
"No, it isn't!"  
  
"What? I just cut your arm off!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Then what's that right there?"  
  
...  
...  
...  
"I've had worse..."  
  
...  
...  
...  
"You know what? I'm not going to go through this entire skit before i kill you... I'm just going to do this!"  
  
He thrust Tenshi's saber through the HUcast's chest, severing the cord that controlled it's movement, causing the HUcast's body to fall to the ground  
  
"Like using paralysis traps? Try a taste of your own medicine!"  
  
"This is impossible! How did he beat me?"  
  
"You fight dishonorably, so you lose dishonorably... Now if you don't mind, I'll go help those newman girls you tried to kill..."  
  
He walked towards Sakura, and knelt down beside her  
  
"Sakura, was it? don't worry, you'll be alright. RESTA!"  
  
He cast a healing technique on her, and helped her to her feet  
  
"Um... thank you for saving me, Mr..?  
  
"Shadow... White Shadow... I assume you're able to cast the "Resta" and "Anti" techs?"  
  
"Yes I can, I planned ahead for becoming a force, so I downloaded my tech. discs earlier than most people"  
  
"Good, why don't you go help your friend over there. I need to do a few last things to that HUcast."  
  
He walked over to the fallen HUcast, and pulled out a small, handheld computer  
  
"Datalog entry: March 14, AUW 2004. I have encountered and defeated a renegade HUcast in forest sector 1. witnesses to my fight include a young HUnewearl and FOnewearl. The HUcast's description: Red armor, and a large metal horn on his head match the description of "Blight", a Hunter who is supposedly registered within the "Black Flame Organization". I will be bringing the witnesses back to LightBase, along with a record of the HUcast's memory files, as is standard procedure"  
  
As he performed this strange procedure, Sakura began to walk over to Tenshi, but stopped at the sight of something on the ground  
  
"Hmm... should I, or shouldn't I?"  
...  
...  
...  
"Heheheh... this is going to be good!"  
  
She reached Tenshi's side, and cast a resta and anti technique on her  
  
"Hey, Tenshi? You all right?  
  
"I think so, Sakura... what just happened here?"  
  
"It looks like that "Phantom Hunter" saved us! I guess I was right: He really is cool!"  
  
"Trust me, Sakura... If you knew him the way I did, you wouldn't think that..."  
  
She tried to get to her feet, but was having difficulty doing so, due to her recent injurys  
  
"Hey, Tenshi? Need a hand?"  
  
"Sure, I guess I'm still a little woozy from that paralysis trap and... AAH!"  
  
She had reached out to grab Sakura's hand, but ended up grabbing cold metal. She was holding the HUcast's severed arm!  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!! Sorry, Ten-chan! I couldn't resist!"  
  
Meanwhile, White Shadow had finished downloading the HUcast's memory, and walked over to the two newman girls  
  
"Well, it looks like I've finished all the required procedures. something tells me that you two are very confused right now, right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well, then follow me, and all your questions will be answered! RYUKER!"  
  
He generated a telepipe in front of him.  
  
"Well? you two coming?"  
  
Tenshi and Sakura exchanged glances, and nodded at each other  
  
"We'll go, but we expect all our questions answered!"  
  
"And so they shall..."  
  
the three of them entered the warp pipe, vanishing, as they moved to a different location. Meanwhile, on the forest floor...  
  
"Damn it, Seraphim! You forgot about me!"  
  
Katie's head had been dragging itself back to her body with her tongue, and re-attached her head and body using her nanorepair system. She quickly ran into the telepipe, which closed shortly behind her.  
  
All was quiet in the forest, until a dark figure emerged from behind a tree. He was a HUmar, clad in black, with black hair and red eyes.  
  
"So, Blight lost to him after all... But then again, I expected as much..."  
  
The dark HUmar looked up at the now-setting sun  
  
"You've grown strong over the last two years... Little Brother..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


End file.
